Battle of the Paper Projectiles
by MyHero
Summary: The team goes to war... against each other. With paper as their ammunition and furniture for protection, the team go head to head in the battle of the Paper Projectiles. Who will win? Team Wally or Team Robin?


**Title:** Battle of the Paper Projectiles

**Word Count: **2,700-ish

**Summary: **The team goes to war... against each other. With paper as their ammunition, and furniture for protection the team go head to head in the battle of the Paper Projectiles. Who will win? Team Wally or Team Robin?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: This was the original for Paper Ball from "Of Paper and Trees" but I enjoyed it too much and made it into a full on story! PAPER SNOW BALL WAR FIGHT THING!

**Some of this is from "Of Paper and Trees" Just an FYI. The bit with Artemis.**

**Author's Note: **… now I want to have a paper ball fight! Finals start tomorrow! Wish me luck you guys! But I think I am ready!

* * *

><p><strong>It begins with one against one.<strong>

Wally crumpled another failed page of math homework into a tight little ball and dropped it into the pile. He sighed and resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.

Robin strolled in from the common room and took aim for the fridge, "How's it going KF?" he asked, pulling open the steel door and grabbing himself a bottle of water and an apple.

The stressing red head let out a grown, and slammed his pencil to the table. "Bad. No, worse than bad, Horrible!" he snapped. "Math sucks."

Robin froze with apple centimeters from his face; he let out a dramatic gasp and placed his snack on the table. "Wally, it's just algebra. If you have enough skill to give yourself superpowers you should be able to solve for X."

"Dude, shut up." Wally snapped, grabbing one of his crumpled math sheets and throwing it at his best friend. The ball flew past Robin's left ear as the teen dodged.

There was a silence in the room and the teens stared each other down. A single eyebrow rose from behind Robin's glasses, and the challenged was issued.

Wally smirked in return, "It is so on." He hissed.

And it began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It became two against one.<strong>_

Wally ducked behind the counter as a paper ball flew past his head. "Give up Kid Fail!" Robin called from behind the over turned table. "You can never beat me!"

"In your dreams Boy Wonder!" Wally screamed collecting some crumbled balls from the floor. "Get ready to eat my little paper friends!" The red head began to pelt his collection piece by piece until his ammo ran out, and he was left huffing through his nose.

It took the teen a few seconds to realize the kitchen was silent, eerily silent. "Rob?" he called, glancing over the counter. "Dude what's-" That's when Wally's blood ran cold.

Artemis stood in the center of the kitchen, fists clenched at her sides and eyes scrunched in anger. The archer was taking slow breathes through her nose as she fought the need to explode at the teams' speedster.

Robin's head poked out from behind the table a smirk firmly in place.

"You okay Arty?" Wally asked, with a small chuckle. "I didn't-"

Artemis raised her hand, and Kid Flash fell silent. "Robin," the blond said, turning her attention towards the team hacker.

The ebony teen raised a single eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" She asked irradiance still in her voice.

"Beating up Kid Dork with crumpled balls of paper." Robin stated, tossing the projectile in his hand up and down a few times.

"Hey!" Wally cried, "You were-" His mouth snapped shut when Artemis whipped her furious gaze around to him.

"You wanna join?" Robin asked, tossing the ball in his hand to her.

A smirk formed on Artemis's face and she nodded slowly. "You didn't even have to ask." She chuckled, scooping down to pick up the pile of paper balls that Wally had thrown at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It became two against two.<strong>_

Superboy could hear the yelling from his room; everything of Artemis's screams to Robin's cackles to Wally's complaints. Finally, he slammed closed his book for English and stomped out of the room. Who cares about Shakespeare anyways?

Wally sucked air though his nose and pressed himself closer to the counter. Balls of crumpled paper showered from above, in an endless bombardment. The speedster knew he needed to a break for it; he was a sitting duck behind the kitchen's island. As quickly, as it started the attack stopped, and instantly the red head's worry doubled. He needed to move, NOW!

Kid Flash took a few calming breaths, and made a break for it. He made it through the doors to the living and dove behind the couch. "What?" Wally yelled, "Given up already?"

A low growl echoed though the room, and Kid Flash poked his head up from behind his fort. "Superboy, when did you get here?" he asked.

The clone stood in the kitchen doorway, his back to Wally and the living room. From what Wally could see while still shielding himself behind the couch, a small pile of paper ammo sat at Connor's feet while Robin and Artemis smiled sheepishly from the kitchen.

"Sorry Supy," Robin chuckled, dropping his arms full of paper and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Didn't' see you there."

"We were aiming for Kid Dork." Artemis said, nodding her head towards the living room.

Superboy let out another low growl, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Having fun." Robin said, dropping his arm and smirking at the clone.

Connor frowned at the non-super powered members of the team for a few seconds, before bending over and grabbing of the balls. He glared at the object in his hand for a few seconds, then pulled his arm back and threw it at the Boy Wonder. The projectile bounced off the teen's sweatshirt and landed on the ground.

Wally watched from behind the couch, "That means he is on my team!" He called, "Hurry Connor, before they recover; grab some ammo and join team Awesome!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>It became three against two.<strong>_

Megan was debating between making brownies or trying the peanut butter cookie recipe again, when she entered the kitchen to find the table missing and random balls of paper littering the floor. The alien girl was confused, to say the least.

The green girl followed the trail of paper to the entry of the common room. Artemis and Robin crouched behind the kitchen table, backs to Megan. Across the room, Miss M could see the tops of Wally and Connor's head peeking over the top of the couch. Occasionally a paper ball flew over the sofa and bounced off against the table. One of the living room arm chairs lay tipped over in the middle of the room, the other was pushed against the wall.

"Hey guys," Megan chirped pushing herself off the floor and hovering in the air to get a better view at the two boys across the room. "What are you doing?"

"Battle of the paper projectiles!" Wally called, flinging one of the paper projectiles over the couch. The small ball bounced off the table and fell to the floor.

Megan's smile grew, and she beamed around the room, "Can I join?" she asked, "I can be on Artemis and Robin's team because I'm already over here."

"Are you sure Beautiful?" Wally asked, flashing a smile and wink, "Don't you want to join the winning team?"

A snort echoed off the mountain walls, "She already is Bay Watch." Artemis called back.

"That's a yes Miss M." Robin said smiling up at his teammate and tossing her a ball. "Aim for Connor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It became three against three.<strong>_

Kaldur wasn't expecting silence, he knew better than to expect peace in mountain, but he wasn't expecting full out war either. He stood in the doorway of the common room watching his teammate's pelt each other was crumbled balls of paper.

Wally and Superboy appeared to have taken refuge behind the common room couch. The piece of furniture had been turned on its side, so the back was now resting on the floor and shifted around so the feet were facing the kitchen.

The dining room table had been pulled from the kitchen and was now laying on its side with legs facing in. Robin, Megan and Artemis crouched behind the piece of wood, whispering to each other. The two armchairs that usually flanked the couch were now sitting on either side of the table like two towers at a castle.

"What is going on?" Kaldur asked, eyeing each of his team mates in turn.

"Kaldur is on our team!" Robin and Wally yelled at the same time, both ignoring their leader. The best friends glared playfully at each other from behind their designated forts.

"We are having a paper ball war!" Miss M called, smile plastered across her face. The green teen held up a crumpled ball as an example.

"May I ask why?" Aqualad said, taking a tentative step into the room.

"Because Robby's team has more people mine." Wally said, eyes never leaving the Boy Wonders.

"I think he meant why are, we throwing paper at each other Bay Watch." Artemis snapped, rolling her eye at the red head. "Not why should he be stuck on your team."

"Robin started it." Kid Flash announced ignoring the blond archer, "It's his entire fault."

"You're the one who made the first throw." Robin snapped back. "And you're the one who announced it was on."

"And you were the person to hit me." Artemis added, with a smirk.

"Well you two were the ones to pelt Superboy." Wally cried, pointing an accusing finger at the opposing team.

"How did you join in Megan?" Aqualad interrupted, smiling gently at the martin.

"I asked!" She announced, "I was going to try baking another batch of cookies, but found this instead." The young martin missed the scrunched faces of her team mates at the mention of cookies. "Do you want to join us?" she asked.

Kaldur paused for a moment, before nodding, "I would love to." He said smiling at the team.

"We have one rule in this game, Kaldur." Artemis said, slipping from around her barricades to gather more ammo. "No powers allowed." The blond dropped her arm full of paper balls back over the wall before jumping over the table herself.

"Whose team are you on?" Superboy asked voice gruff and gaze down cast, to his collection of projectiles.

"I think I will join Wally and Connor." He announced, smiling apologetically towards the rest of the team.

"Fair enough." Robin shrugged "They need the help anyways."

Wally stuck his tongue out at his best friend before turning towards his new team mate. "Welcome Kaldur, to Fort Awesome! We are glad to have you join our ranks in the war against Castle LAME AND STUPID!" The red head finished with a yell.

"We can hear you!" Robin called back.

"That was the point!" Wally streaked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

Batman, Captain Marvel and Back Canary stood in the doorway of the common room, gazing out onto the battlefield. The room was a complete disaster. The couch was still on its side; Megan and Conner were curled up together behind it. The table now sat completely upside down and Artemis was curled up on it cushion under her head. Aqualad sat in a still up right arm chair, head tilted back and one leg hanging over one of the arms. In the middle of the room lay a pile of paper balls with red hair peeking out from the side.

"I think we missed something." Black Canary muttered hiding the small smile on her face.

"Robin," Batman called his voice a low rumble. The Boy Wonder appeared at the doorway of the kitchen with a bottle of water in one hand and apple in the other. The teen strolled around his teammates and through the mess until he stood before the three members of the Justice League.

"What's up Bats?" he asked, inspecting his fruit before taking a bite before turning again to the adults.

There was a twitch in Batman's face, and a silent conversation passed between the bat and bird.

"We were bonding." The Boy Wonder finally spoke.

"With crumpled balls of paper?" Captain Marvel asked, reaching down and picking up one of the projectiles at his feet.

Robin shrugged, "Safer than batarangs."

"You're right." Billy accepted with a chuckle, tossing the ball between his hands.

"We are leaving." Batman announced, staring down at his partner. "The Riddle has escaped from Arkham."

"Again," Robin added with a sigh, and a playful roll of his eyes.

"Would you rather say here and clean this up?" Batman suggested, with a hidden playful glare.

Robin gave a dramatic gasp and stared up at his partner in fake shock, "Are you crazy Batman?" he hissed, "With that insane monster on the loose?"

"Then go change." The Dark Knight growled. The Boy Wonder nodded once and pushed off the ground. The teen flipped thought the air, and over his friends then out of the door on the other side of the room.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Black Canary asked, nodding vaguely at the team in the room.

"Wait until we leave to wake them up," he answered, "then do what you want." The Dark Knight turned on his heels and walked back down the hall. A few seconds later the sound of the teleport systems echoed off the walls then everything was silent.

Black Canary shifted her gaze to Captain Marvel, "Do you want to wake them up or should I?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even later that night <strong>_

Batman and Robin road in silence, the dull roar of the batmobile in their ears, "Did you win?" The Dark Knight asked, eyes flashing to his partner then back to the Gotham Street.

Robin smirked at his father, "Of course." He chuckled, "Wally's team never had a chance." The car came to a stop outside the museum, a bright green question mark on the door.

Batman flashed a rare smile before shutting off the Batmobile, "Let's go." He growled, and the smile was gone.

"Ready when you are Bats." Robin shot back, flipping out from his seat and sprinting up the marble steps. "Let's kick some butts."


End file.
